Love Is Best
by Izaya-Aki
Summary: Moving to another school Izaya meets Shizuo  and his friends. He lies about why he was transferred and everyone doesn't suspect a thing except Shizuo. "Why does he see right through me?"-Izaya
1. Chapter 1

Izaya's pov

Looking out the window ; I'm taking in the new area. Seeing my sister Mairu point to something I look to it. "Iza- nii! look that's the school grandma said we're going too!" That's right my sisters and I are starting at a new school tomorrow.

We're roaming around today though and picking up our uniforms.

"Hey Kururi!, don't you think that school's huge?" Mairu said talking to my other sister. Kururi replied , "agreed..." I don't know what they said after that. I just know they were talking the whole way. When are mom drove into the parking lot, we got out and went to the school office.

"Oh, so you're the new transfers" The vice principal said according to the badge of his anyway. Staring off I wonder if this will be like our old school. I hope it won't.

"C-Can I be excused !?"

Why is this happening again?

It's was a tightening in my chest that made me dizzy.

Running out of the office I went to the closest bathroom. I didn't dare look back. I can't breathe...medicine! Opening the lock-it on my bracelet I took the pill inside. Glancing into the mirror I...

"No, I will get through this! I will win! I sound like a cartoon character!"

Okay that was a bit much...

"Just need to pull myself together!" Bringing out a smile I walked back to the office. "Where'd you go!?" I heard Mairu yell as she pouted. Why was she so loud? " ..Yeah!..", Kururi nodded along with her. "4-leaf clover" It's a silly code we made up for whenever I have an 'attack'. I feel cowardly saying that but...they promised to help me keep it a secret from mom.

"Hmmpf! Well let's go already," was her reply to that. I'm not sure if Mairu ignored me but she probably did. Feeling my new uniform thrown into my face I sighed. Even though I was displeased, more annoyed than anything else, I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Maybe this was her way of cheering me up? "Hmm? is my sis becoming sweet for once?" I teased her looking at her as we walked out.

My other sister was tugging on my sleeve. "..Iza-nii..."

Why couldn't Mairu be like her sister; quiet and sweet ? "It wasn't serious, I'm okay." I began ruffling her hair as we got back in the car.

When my mom drove off I saw someone walking in front the school. It was a guy. He looked unusual...you know for a Japanese person. He was blonde. Perhaps it was bleach ? As we drove by him it looked as if he was staring at me...as if he could hear my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I don't remember when but I had fallen asleep. When I woke I went into the house. As I entered my room I jumped onto my bed stretching out.<p>

I sighed, "What should I do?"

"I should make friends this time, so they don't worry themselves silly."

I said this and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well I was reading Boyfriend by Yamada, Daisy and got inspired. I thought the manga was sweet and wanted to make a Shizaya mainly / Kadota x Izaya version.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the manga it's based on or Durarara!

If I did just think what would happen? 8D

if you want to flame, don't flame here =)

Have a nice day~ (owo)b


	2. Chapter 2

_Izaya's pov _

After a shower and slipping my new uniform I walked with my sister's to the bus stop. When the bus came I noticed all the kids on it. Must be alot of students. When the door slid open I stepped forward but Mairu jumped infront of me dragging Kururi with her. "Lady's First!..Unless you're a chick Iza-nii?"

"Shut up.." I muttered following behind them. When we appeared at the first building I said bye to my sisters. The school had two different divisions; which my sisters didn't seem to be sad about. Haters...they are. As the bus came to the last division bundles of kids ran out at the same time. I was being pushed and run over. I dropped my stuff...darn it. Picking them up I got of the bus.

Walking to the school gate a girl approached me. "Hello! You're a knew student, a first year?...Nice to meet you!" One problem is I'm not a first year I'm a second year. What do I say I don't want a horrible impression on the first day! Suddenly I began running far away from everyone, everything.

I stopped running as I panted. Why did I do that? Looking around...wonder where I am now? Than I noticed a huge hill and it probably had a good view. Let's see... can I climb it? Climbing onto a trash can I got a hold of the hill's ground and crawled to the top.

I was met with a field of flowers. This hill, Like I thought had a great view!

Petals from the near-bye tree rained down swiftly and I was put in daze. This has to be the greatest thing I've found in my life! Hmm, maybe I could catch a petal to show grandma...yeah that would make her smile.

Reaching for one petal in-front of me I see two hands go for it.

The other hand caught it while my eyes traveled to the owner of the hand.

I gasped noticing it was that guy from yesterday...!

The guy looked surprised to but noticed my hand was still out and placed the petal into my hand.

I gasped again watching him as he smiling. Looking at that smile it reminded me of my grandmother's ; inviting, peaceful, and warm. "Than-"

"This is beautiful isn't it?" He had interrupted me but I understood what he meant. Hearing his voice made my cheeks heat up. "Yeah it is" Then I heard a resounding bell. It must be the school's... Wait. "How do I get back?..can you-" asking out-loud I felt dumb because the guy had magically disappeared...umm.

Still how do I get back? AHHHH! This is so frustrating!..

Some how finding my way back I walked into my assigned class. As class started I had to come up and introduce myself. Here goes everything! "I'm Orihara Izaya, Pleased to meet you" Hearing myself I know they were going to whisper of to each other. I looked to the floor. My hand was shaking. Feeling a pat on my shoulder I look to the teacher. "You're seat is over there Orihara"

Walking to my seat I look straight forward. To my surprise I heard lots of "Nice to meet you too" and "Hello there, lets be friends". I'm happy with this. "Yeah, let's be friends, nice to meet you too"

definitely.. Getting to my chair I saw the guy from before. We must be in the same class. I walked

in-front of him. "Thanks for early"

I just thanked him...so why was I met with an awkward silence plus a glare? Then a boy waved his hands in-front of me. He had dark brown hair and round glasses. "Forgive him, he's like this with everyone, Nice to meet you Izaya, I'm Shinra!" He than shook my hand and pointed out his friends. One with pulled back brown hair was named Kadota. A pair of otakus one with black hair and female while the other light brown hair and male. They were Karisawa-san and Yamacchi-san. The last to be introduced was the guy I met earlier. His name was Heiwajima Shizuo.

Getting threw that the class started and ended with another bell. Standing up from my seat Shinra came up to me. "Izaya can I see you're schedule?" I handed it to him and he called Kadota over.

"Well, Izaya Kadota here has the same classes as you so he'll show you around." After finishing his sentence Shinra left me alone with Kadota. Kadota didn't say anything as we walked along the halls. He only talked when he was pointing out the classes.

The silence was annoying.

"Hey Dotachin, I want to ask you something." I stopped as he stopped at a classroom. "Why did you call me that? and sure what is it?" He said to me and I felt like someone pointed out a horrible flaw on me or something. Why did I call him that?...

"What is Shizuo like?" Looking up at him he opened his mouth pausing for a moment. "He's tough and gets angry quick but he's gentle and means well" I nodded and watched Dotachin slide the door open. "Oh, thanks Dotachin" Walking into the room I turned around and grinned at him. "Dotachin just fits you, I'm weird I know" His face was filled with suprise and he was blushing a little. He grinned back at me and he patted my head. "Fine, the name's cute any who"

After that I went to sit down but got up to leave when this class ended as well. It was time to go home and Shinra asked if I wanted to go to one o his clubs. I said no but thanks anyway. He waved good-bye and left so I went out into the hall and walked outside. I noticed Dotachin was walking in-front of me. I think he noticed me behind him because he looked behind himself and saw me.

He came to walk beside me. "Izaya, Do you leave far away?"

"Sorta"

"I could-"

I cut him off. I don't know I just panicked when he said that. "No, I can walk home myself, it's fine."

At first there was silence but then Dotachin ruffled my hair and whispered. "Alright, but smile tomorroe that scared look doesn't suit you" Then he was gone.

Why do I feel fuzzy inside when I hear him say that?

I rubbed the feeling off but I couldn't get the blush to leave. When I walked into the house I was greeted with my grandmother. "How was school darling?" I smiled. I wish my grandmother was my real mother sometimes. "Great, oh were you cooking something?"

"Yes, I was teaching your sister Kururi how to make your favorite dessert."

"You didn't have to-"

"But then who will make you the dessert that will keep you smiling hun?"

You say that like you're gonna leave us soon. Don't.., you're the only one who understands.

Even though I say the old lines on your frail body and face grow everyday. That scares me you know? "Hey now, don'y think sad think happy Iza","Now lets go and eat"

"Okay, Gram-ma"

chapter 2 end 

Author's Note:

Info: Well I was reading Boyfriend by Yamada, Daisy and got inspired. I thought the manga was sweet and wanted to make a Shizaya mainly / Kadota x Izaya version.

Late Disclaimer:

I don't own the manga it's based on or Durarara!

If I did just think what would happen? 8D

A big boom that's what! ||||OTL

YES! two chapters in one day \*O*/

Review, review, rEvieW! / smacked ;;;;


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya's pov-

My second day and class and it seems to be going well. Sitting down in my seat Shinra waves to me and class starts. "Alright class, Today your assignment requires partners! The instructions are simple. Found out as much about your partner as you can and tell what you gathered to everyone at the end of class. This will be your first classwork grade of the semester." ,"Also two people to a group"

Was the teacher finished?...I watched as everyone got up but then the teacher motioned everyone to seat back down...I knew he wasn't. "I will be assigning partners to make sure that you will take this seriously."With that I watched as the teacher got out a bin from beneath his desk. He threw a bag of white (shredded) paper into it. I assumed the shreds had our names on them.

"Who would like to pick out the names? ...You?, Megumi..alright thank you" A girl with curled brown hair came up an reached her hand in the bin. When she got a shred in her hand she read the name to us. " Walker ", then she picked another. "Shinra".

Then the names went on so I just gazed over to the window happening to catch hazel eyes looking back at me. Shizuo...

"Orihara"

I looked to the teacher. I wonder who my partner is...

"Heiwajima" ...uh oh...

I got up quickly pulling a seat over to Shizuo's table. Since everyone had a partner the teacher let us start. Well It was silent... no was saying anything. "..Ah..well nice to meet you...I'd love to know more about you.." I smiled but froze when Shizuo replied. "Why do I have to talk to someone like him?"

But he doesn't know me yet! ..."Hey, wait!" I watched as Shizuo just got up and left. I chased after him..he wanted to pass this assignment didn't he? I know I do!

"Shizuo! don't you want to pass this?" I yelled then he finally stopped glaring back at me.

"Who said you could call me by my first name? You don't know me!"

"..but.. isn't that the point of the assignment!"

"Shut it, I'm leaving " and then he really did walk away living me alone..again.

By the time I got back in the class room time was up. Hearing the teacher call Shizuo and I up I went to the front alone. When I got up there though I noticed Shizuo had come back but was sleeping. What am I going to say?...surely saying "I don't know" is not going to work.

"Alright Orihara what have you learned? " The teacher asked as everyone's eyes hit me.

Bad luck this is...

"Well... Heiwajima-san didn't get to tell me about himself so I'll just tell things about myself."

"Anything that you'd like to know?" I asked not sure this was a great plan...it was my last resort.

"Where did you use to live?" A girl named Namie asked. "In Shinjuku...-" " How many family members are there in the house?" "..six...people" If I count pets it's not really lying ...right?

Looking at everyone... there eyes..am I really that weird? "Why'd you transfer?" I think it was Erika who asked that. " ...We changed houses... are family being big and all." I can't tell them the real reason . "Alright next" I heard the teacher say and I went back to my seat.

I didn't realize 'till I was sitting that I was trembling. I could hear my heart beating...literately.

I raised my other hand. "Can I be excused?",I asked. "You may, just be quick" I nodded and left to the hall. I started running feeling the dizziness creep u on me. I hate this... and why are there so many people here? I went outside and found a sink. Shakily turning the water on I fiddled with the bracelet popping it open.

I swallowed the pills with haste catching my breath. "I should..just go home before..someone finds-..." I heard crunch I turned around hearing a familiar voice. "That's where you were hiding"

".._you..-"_ He cut me off. "Everyone's going to look for you..go back to class"

"I was just going home...hey!" Then Shizuo grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder, my face dangling over his back. "I said..._I'm going home!_" I kicked around but he would not let he go in-fact his grip got **tighter**.

"Your lying", he said and started to walk towards the school. I tried to beat on his back...the only thing getting hurt was my hands. "Let me go!" I screamed and he just continued ,"Everything else was a lie wasn't it?"

How does he know that? ...he can't know that! "I'm not-"

"If you weren't lying then stop struggling" I stopped and was silent un-till we got back into the school halls...how could he tell so fast..and...am I happy because of it. I don't understand.

"put me down...someone will see us!" I was flustered I didn't want to be carried into the room it would be e...embarrassing. "Stupid, how would someone see us when everyone's in class"

I'm guessing he rolled his at that but then I was thrown into the air.

THIS IS _**NOT**_ WHAT i MEANT!...but then he caught me slowing letting my feet touch the floor...oh. I put my hand on the door knob and I caught myself thinking should I go back in..?

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw the door open and a hand push into the room.

"Hey-..?" I saw everyone looking at me...smiling.

Shinra came over "...We thought you went missing...it's good you came back".

It was good? Dotachin looked at me from his chair and motioned to come closer.

He whispered something that made me laugh ,

"next time lets go skip class together "

Author's Note:

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and putting this on story alert. It makes me happy 8D!

Replies

Lil Enchantress, Trying to keep them is hard..but practice makes perfect or almost anyway .''

Thank you and I hope to surprise you with who each Durarara character may be.

ArtemisxCiel, Yes he would fit that better.. I'm happy you love this and hope you enjoy this chapter as well

Thankyou


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I haven't updated in awhile…=.= I kinda …forgot my …password. .

Sorry about that! … Anyway, this chapter is going to be two days after the last chapter's events.

The only reason why it's placed later is because I wasn't sure if the teacher talking about the test with the students was in the same day as….The boy dragging/carrying her back to class in the original manga (Boyfriend)

So I decided that it wouldn't be in this. So, yeah...enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

><p>I've noticed since I've been here I like watching everyone. Their reactions are funny and help distract myself from my own problems just a little. Today was alright except we have to study for an English test.<p>

The problem is I can't understand English…it's confusing.

If I don't pass it though…-

I don't want to think of that and so that's how I ended up at the school library sitting a table with about every English book they have in front of me.

Hours and hours of reading ….and I still can't understand it…how do you even answer this question?

_How are you has what punctuation in this sentence "The teacher asked the girl what the girl asked everyone when she saw them…she replied "I always ask How are you." ?_

_A question mark_

_B exclamation mark_

_C period _

"What's a period?" ….I should pay attention in class more often.

Well they always say if you don't know it …it's usually not the answer so I crossed out C.

"You do know that's the answer you just crossed out" a low voice answered making me jump out of my seat.

It's just….Shizuo….from class. Realizing that I scramble to act like I didn't jump just now.

I sit back down looking down at my paper and scoff. " I did"

"Oh, then why did you cross it out?…"

Well…what should I say next? None of it will make any sense.

So, of course I try to deflect the conversation away from where it was headed.

"Why are you bothering me?"

I can't tell what he's doing behind I only here shuffling and then a hand reaching over my shoulder.

"I need an English book…and you have all of them for some reason flea"

Flea? I'm not a bug nor insect!

"Then take a book _Shizu-chan _and leave "

" That's **not** my name flea"

Hah, did I touch a nerve?

"And flea isn't mine"

I retaliate and for some reason…this is getting …exciting.

"_**look , **_If you're going to fail something don't fail English"

I can fail any subject I want thank you!…wait …what?

"I'm not going to fail anything!"

"Liar"

"Would you just leave me alone"

"**No, **you don't get to fail **my **_**favorite**_subject**"**

He pulled out a chair and pulled it next to me. He took my pencil and erased what I did circling C.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you _Flea_"

"I don't want you're help _Shizu-chan _"

"Well you're getting it anyway "

I give up!…fine if he wants to help me so bad!…even though I do need it…

" _It's raining cat's and dogs " what type of figurative language is this?_

_A metaphor _

_B a sentence_

_C hyperbole _

He points to the question looking at me. "This one is simple…you can do it"

I look at the question for a couple of minutes.

" Well, what's your answer?"

He asks me…as I bite the edge of my pencil.

"…A?"

He gives me a weird look and shakes his head. " It's C"

I can clearly tell he was just being nice …he looked like he wanted to hit me.

"oh"

"next question"

_How many syllables are in the word "table" ?_

_A five_

_B two_

_C one_

"I know this one, it's B!"

"ah,…you got it right"

I heard the "finally" added as a mutter as he put a check on the paper.

It hurt….a little.

"I deserve praise!"

"you don't it's just one question"

"I do!"

"fine, answer another question right and I'll think about it"

"I will!"

I know I'm getting too excited.

The next five questions we do I get right but I have yet to per sway him to give praise.

"Please~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" I whine.

"Shut up"

"Shizu-chan is mean" I pout quieting down before the librarian yells at us…though we have been yelling for awhile….

"Don't call me that"

"If you praise me I won't"

"No, I refuse to praise a flea"

"fine, have it your way Shizu-chan"

We sat in silence through the last question. I just pointed to an answer and he made some weird noise.

Did I get it right ?

He doesn't tell me as he gets up and just when I think he's leaving a hand ruffles my hair. It reminds of Kadota but when I look up Shizuo is looking away from me.

He's face is red as he mutters "good job".

Good job?

Was that a praise?

Heat rushes to my face as I look at him looking away from me.

"Library's is closing in five minutes…please check out your books and make your way out."

The announcer spoke out of the speakers and motioned everyone to the check-out counter.

"Want me to walk you home?"

That question again except for this time I didn't think….

"sure…."

….and I agreed.

He took my hand without him really noticing so I held his hand tight as he stated,

"Let's go".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Did you like it? I thought I had them more in character in this one. :D

Thank you for the reviews, patience, story alerts, favorites, and the time you took to read this!

Review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Thank you again everyone. ^^

**ps.** instead of calling it a period Izaya usually called it a dot so that's why he didn't understand what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

-_Izaya's pov_-

Shizuo and I approach the bus stop and that happiness of mine disappears quick.

Why did I agree to this?

I can't let him see where I live! He'll find out why I transferred...he mustn't find out.

I pull my hand out of Shizuo's strong grip.

"Shizu-chan, you don't need to walk me all the way. Right here is fine."

"Well, I'm already here aren't I besides, didn't you say I could?"

My smile faltered for a moment. "I changed my mind. Won't you're parents be worried if you stay out this long? You should hurry home."

Shizuo just stared at me for a moment. "...Suit yourself, see you tomorrow then Flea."

Then he was gone just like the first time I met him. But, this time his form disappeared into the city's bright lights.

"Few- wait...did you just call me flea again?" "Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow...!"

I stomped my way on to the bus and sat down.

"Grandma must be worried."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Next Day)

"Everyone clear your desks. Its time to take your English test," said the teacher as he handed out test sheets to the everyone. When he handed me my paper I realized many of the questions were similar to the ones I'd practiced yesterday. I grinned.

Passing this would be no problem! The test went by quick and the teacher had them graded by the end of class.

"The average score was a 65 but there were a few perfect scores."

When the teacher handed me my paper, I was relieved. I got better then average , a 70, a barely made, but "I passed!"

"Congrats! Izaya," Shinra gave me a high five and grinned. He showed me his paper and I noticed he had a perfect score. Man, he must be really understand English!

"You know Izaya I'd love to tutor you if you need help with English."

"Really? Thanks Shinra."

Speaking of tutoring, I still needed to thank Shizuo for helping me.

"Where did Shizu...-Shizuo go?"

Shinra looked around the classroom and then back to me.

"He might be outside. Did you need something from him?"

"Yeah, I'll be back...I'm going to look for him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At the Hill)

As I guessed, Shizuo was on top the hill again. I grinned and made sure to sneak around the tree he was leaning against to surprise him but...

"What do you want flea?"

I froze. My plan was ruined! I pouted standing in front of Shizuo. "How did you know it was me?"

He gave me a look of annoyance. "Who else would it be ? Anyway,what do you need from me Flea?"

I shot him a glare and looked away. I wish he'd stop calling me that! " Again with that name...and I was about to say something nice to you Shizu-chan! Clearly I've gone mad!"

Shizuo shot me a glare back. "I'll drop the name when you drop yours! So what? you came he just to shout at me?"

"Well, no I-"

"Yes?"

The intensity of his eyes on me made my face red. I wanted to look away but, I had to convey my feelings properly.

"Thank you," I smiled at Shizuo. It was thanks to him that I did well on the test!

In response, he turned away from me. "That's all?" He said with a bored tone.

"Never mind then! I take it back! I'm not thankful to you at all Shizu-chan!"

There was a moment of silence then, he turned to me once again smirking.

"Your very welcome Izaya."

"...!"

Shizuo start laughing at my bright red face. "You're turning into a tomato!"

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note**:

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own or claim Boyfriend by Yamada Daisy or

Durarara! in any way or form.

Well it's been a few years hasn't it? Sorry about that...(;w;)/

TEAM SasuNaruHina: Thank you for commenting, and here's a extremely late update! Hope you like it!


End file.
